


To Kill a Sweetheart

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x22, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry at Cas for Charlie’s death and blames him. Based off the 10x22 extended promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill a Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little story based off the scene in the Supernatural 10x22 extended promo where we see Cas telling Dean that he and Sam are trying to cure him and then we see Dean pointing a gun.
> 
> Who knows if it is the same scene (it looks like it) and if he is pointing the gun at Cas until the episode airs, but that’s why I wanted to write this before the episode (just in case it’s not what it seems and he is actually pointing the gun at someone else)
> 
> Title is a play on To Kill a Mockingbird.
> 
> Pre-slash, obviously spoilers.
> 
> Promo can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhN9DbL4nPA).

Castiel watches Dean walk away. “Sam and I, we’re trying to cure you.” Dean stops in his tracks, pauses, then turns around. He’s doing that look he always gets when he’s pissed and Castiel tries not to flinch. Castiel looks him up and down and sees how tense his stance is. Dean’s on edge and with the mark influencing him, it makes Castiel very uneasy.

“Cure me? You mean cure me by using the most dangerous spell book in the history of spell books which, by the way, got Charlie freaking killed? You mean that?” Dean yells.

“Dean,” Castiel begins but he’s not really sure what to say. “Sam, he thought-”

Dean cuts him off, looking angrier and angrier. “This isn’t about Sam, this is about you and how you couldn’t keep an I eye on one person.” Dean takes a step forward. “Why did you take your eyes off her? Hell, why didn’t you go after her?”

“Dean I-”Castiel tries to speak but Dean cuts him off again.

“No Cas, you’re just as much at fault as Sam is. Charlie was family and now she’s dead because of you.” Dean reaches down and when he brings his hand back up his gun is in his hand. He points the gun at Castiel and Castiel’s heart breaks a little. “You got her killed.”

Dean cocks the gun and gets ready to shoot. “You would shoot your friend?” Dean hesitates and looks at Castiel. “Your family?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Dean shakes his head. “But I also wouldn’t expect my _family_ to get someone I care about killed.”

“It was an unfortunate accident, Dean,” Castiel reasons.

“It was a mistake, your mistake.” Dean points the gun a little bit more intimidating. “And now Charlie, who shouldn’t even had anything to do with this, is dead. If you had just told me Cas…” He trails off.

Castiel takes a small step forward “I’m sorry Dean.”

“You know, you’re always saying that.” He looks hurt and the gun lowers slightly. “Can you even feel sorry anymore, now that you have your grace back?” Castiel shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. “I don’t get it, Cas, why couldn’t you have gone to her if you have your grace back?”

Dean lowers the gun and Castiel lowers his eyes. “My wings they… they aren’t able to carry me places.” Dean looks on in confusion and Castiel can see Dean visibly start to relax. “The feathers… they’re… since the angels being cast out of Heaven they’ve been burnt, destroyed, torn out.”

Dean uncocks the gun, steps past Castiel, and places the gun on the table. He then rubs his face and sits down. “Does it hurt?”

Castiel turns around to look at him. “No not really, it’s more numb than anything.” Castiel sits down across from Dean. “Dean, I really am sorry about Charlie. I know I shouldn’t have let her out my sight but I had no idea she would run off like that.” Dean nods and rubs his eyes. “I would like to help you catch the people who did this, if you’ll let me.”

“Cas,” Dean looks up at him, “I’m not going to go say I’m not still angry, I am, trust me I am but… Cas man, you’re right, you’re my family too and as long as I can help it, I’m not going to hurt my family. If you want to help, help, but do it the right way this time and don’t lie and keep things from me.”

Castiel nods. “I won’t Dean.” Silence overcomes them until Castiel breaks it. “Sam?”

Dean’s jaw sets and a little anger flashes in his eyes. “Let me handle Sam. You just focus on finding these Frankenstein guys.” Castiel nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
